fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akaito Shibirume/Abilities and Powers
Physical Abilities 'Lifelong Hunter ' Since he can remember, Kai has been a hunter. He remembers going hunting as a child with his Mentor and ever since has provided for the tribe. Sometimes his hunting missions would take as long as Guild Jobs and last weeks or even a month. Due to his history as a hunter his body has adapted giving him the following abilities: *'Hand to Hand '- Kai is proficient in unarmed combat similar to Muay Thai and has incredible strength without a weapon, having been a hunter his whole life his strength grew whilst fighting the powerful predators of his island. *'Improved Strength '- Kai has trained many years during and between hunts an as a result has gained excess strength which improves his hunting and stealth at the same time. *'Improved Speed '- As a secondary effect of his improved strength his speed has also increased which allows him to be extra stealthy and evasive when required. *'Improved Stamina '- This allows him to run for extended periods of time allowing his hunts to go much quicker. *'Improved Endurance '- Fighting creatures of various sizes takes a lot out of anyone, Kai's endurance has grown drastically due to his active lifestyle. *'Improved Reflexes '- Allthough improved his reflexes only allow for basic dodging within battle with something large. Against people he has an increased chance. Due to his stealthy nature his reflexes allow him to hide quickly and stay hidden. * Improved Stealth - As a hunter, Kai has gotten used to lurking in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to pounce. Due to the years of hunting Kai has become adept at concealing his location. Mental Abilities * Strategic Mind - During Kai's training as a hunter, he learned of strategies and how to form his own, he would test out his strategies using diagrams or even insects sometimes. * Hunter's Knowledge - Kai has a large knowledge about hunting and about creatures in general. * Knowledge in Magic '''- Kai, having grown up on an island that possesses a Lost Magic, has been close to magic his whole life, he has learned about the many different types of magic and how they work, even if there is no obvious way, he will create a theory and confirm or deny until he knows. Magic Abilities Insect Magic''' Kai is the sole known user of this magic, it has been passed down through his tribe and to his knowledge has never left the island. Kai's is able to command insects individually and as a swarm and in return he allows the insects to live within his body and feed on his magical energy. This Lost Magic is extremely Versatile because of the many species of insect in existence which he may use if he can first aquire and breed the insect. Kai may also bring additional insects within a container of his choice, in this case being small containers within his various pockets.